Under the Summer Rain
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto sees something he doesn't like causing him heartbreak. After running away he has an accident that leaves him waking up in a hospital alone. Sasuke finds out Naruto has amnesia, and tells him they are lovers. Oh boy, wait until Naruto remembers what really happened. Highschool AU Modern AU. YAOI. Sasunaru more pairings to come.


**Under the Summer Rain**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain Rain go away

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

* * *

It was raining.

The drops were hitting the earth as hard as they possibly could.

People were opening their umbrellas and running as fast as they could to their destination.

Where were they going?

Why were they running to a place where their responsibilities laid?

Didn't they want to be free?

Like a bird in the sky.

That was a wrong thing to say. How they have been free as bird? When it rains their wings get wet, and they can't fly.

Just like a butterfly. They were beautiful, yet weak. At least that's what they seem to be, but they can strike like a deadly serpent, just not in the same manner.

Splashes erupted from the steps of a running boy, who looked to be at least sixteen.

He looked over his shoulder, as if someone was following. He had yellow-golden hair matted to his forehead. His clothes hung on to him. A frown was settled upon his face.

He stopped. His face conjured into pain. Tears were streaming down his face, but he continued to run after wiping his face.

He ran into the entrance of a playground, and sat on the bench.

He was shaking. The area was strangely empty, and cold.

"WHY" the boy screamed out in rage.

"ARGHH" he wailed as he pulled at his bright hair, he scratched his face until it was bleeding. His hands tore at his hair again. The colors mixed. The blood was still visible.

He clutched at his heart, and let out heart-wrenching sobs.

"I was so stupid" he whispered in disappointment.

He collapsed. His head hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. Blood pooled around him like a halo.

He was still alive.

But how much longer would he be?

The rain continued to pour; it was as if the sky was crying for the blue-eyed boy. He had tears that he would never shed.

The rain turned into a drizzle. The blood was still there pouring out of him.

His time was slowly running out.

"Help, somebody!" a frantic male voice said.

It was the nice man who always gave him cookies whenever he visited his bakery. He had a scar on his nose.

A policeman came over running towards the man.

"Don't worry sir, the ambulance will be here soon" he reassured him as he cradled his head on his hands. They were stained with his blood.

The ambulance came in a few minutes. They immediately loaded the young man onto the ambulance.

They sped to the hospital. The man was inside the ambulance, crying silently.

He took out his phone with a shaky hand. He dialed a number. The caller instantly answered.

"K-kakashi?" Iruka said as more tears came to his eyes.

" _Dolphin-chan, what's wrong?"_ he asked in a worried tone.

"Naruto" Iruka said sullen-like.

" _What happened?"_ kakashi asked concerned.

"We're going to the hospital, Tsunade's hospital" he sobbed out.

"I'm on my way, please hang on" Kakashi said hurriedly.

"Please" Iruka said pitifully.

The line went dead.

Once at the hospital Tsunade owned, the rushed the boy to the emergency room.

Iruka begged them to let him in, but he was denied.

He slumped into his seat. His head dropped against his hand.

He stayed like that until his wrists hurt. His mind was swirling with scenarios that mad his cry even harder.

What if he was too late in saving his innocent nephew? What would have happened if he wasn't where he was?

Would it have been too late?

He shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Coffee?" a person said from above.

Iruka looked up, and his features flooded with relief.

He got out of his seat and wounded his arms around Kakashi's neck. He kissed him as hard and sweetly as he could.

Kakashi responded with the same intensity. Their tongues slide against each others. They intertwined. Kakashi set the coffee on the wide windowsill.

He wrapped his arms against Iruka's waist, pulling him against him even more.

The separated, and were breathing against each other heavily.

"I'm glad you're here" Iruka whispered.

"You know I'll always be there when you need me" Kakashi responded in a whisper.

"Promise?" Iruka said as he used his famous puppy eyes.

"Not the eyes" Kakashi groaned and gave a smile to Iruka.

"I promise" he said while leaning in close to Iruka and planting a small kiss to the side of his dolphin's neck.

"Does anyone else know?" Iruka asked.

"Yes" Kakashi said.

They stayed like that for a while until a huge disturbance startled them.

"What in the heavens?" Iruka asked bewildered.

"Is Naruto OK?" Kiba asked frantically. Behind him were Shino, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Excuse me; is anyone here a guardian on Naruto Uzumaki?" A doctor asked as he came from behind the couple.

"I am" Iruka said as he signaled the doctor to continue on to what he was saying.

"He's in critical condition, but he will need a few days to recover. He has pneumonia, but we have taken the water from his lungs, he'll wake up with some chest pain, and minimal sweat. His throat will be sore for a bit, but then it will go away. We disinfected the wounds on his face, and washed him. He should wake up soon. The visitor hours are from 8 a.m to 10:00 pm, so all of you still have time. His room is number 210, on the second floor." the doctor said as he clicked his pen and left them to their thoughts.

"Let's go" Iruka said as he beckoned the rest of them to follow him.

The room was deathly silent.

Naruto was on the bed, deathly white. His hair looked like a makeshift halo.

They all had the same question.

What happened to Naruto that was so bad, he ended in the hospital?

Only one person knew the answer to that, and he was feeling terribly guilty.

Sasuke clutched his shirt where his heart was. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain.

He left the room, he couldn't breathe.

The thought of losing Naruto was strong. He couldn't believe that he acted so stupid.

He left, but not before promising himself he would set things straight.

* * *

The next day

* * *

The hospital was bustling with doctors and nurses. Even if it was 8:00 a.m.

Sasuke walked up to the nurse behind the desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked while blushing slightly.

Sasuke was the "prince" that everyone knew. He was dressed with a white button-up with a black tie and black slacks with dress shoes.

It was Saturday, so he took whatever he grabbed from his closet and put it on. He was in a rush to get to the hospital because he wanted to see if Naruto was awake.

"I'm here to visit someone" he said in a monotone voice and blank face.

"What room?" the nurse asked disappointedly, thinking he was visiting a girlfriend.

"210" he answered. He huffed and rolled his eyes when the nurse turned away to get a tag. Why did every female he encounters, think that he was interested in them?

He did have someone he likes, but said someone was in room 210, possibly unconscious.

He berated himself for not making his feelings more clearly to the blonde.

He grabbed the tag from the nurse's hand and turned to leave; he got to the elevator and pushed the second button.

He arrived to the second floor in seconds. He rushed to Naruto's room, his heart slightly beating faster than normal.

He opened the door to find Naruto awake and sitting up, looking distastefully at the food.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto looked at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke breathed out.

"I asked who you are." Naruto repeated.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your lover" Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you" Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's fine" Sasuke said, giving him a small smile.

Sasuke sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Do you remember anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember someone name Iruka, and another one is Tsunade and the last one is Kakashi" Naruto said looking deep in thought.

"Is that so?" Sasuke inquired softly.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry again" he said softly.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" Sasuke said devilishly.

It wasn't like him to be this desperate, but he did have Naruto's first kiss, and if he makes Naruto his, he'll have more firsts with him.

"Nani?" Naruto asked dumbfounded at the sudden request.

"A kiss" Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Dobe" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Teme" Naruto said, angry to be called a moron.

"I said a kiss" Sasuke complained.

'I gave you one on the cheek" Naruto complained back.

"I want one on the lips" Sasuke said pointing to his lips.

"Fine" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"That's not a word" Naruto said.

"Just get on with it" Sasuke said impatiently.

Naruto closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"What are you doing, dobe" Sasuke stated confused.

"Waiting for you to kiss me, teme" Naruto said while blushing.

"Then close your eyes and pucker up, dobe" Sasuke said.

Naruto closed his eyes and puckered up. Sasuke leaned in and closed his eyes. His lips met Naruto's lips. He gently put his hands on Naruto's waist, while Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

Naruto smelled Sasuke all over. He smelled like citrus, and he wanted more. The atmosphere got a little hotter. Sasuke swiped his tongue across Naruto's lips.

Naruto gave a gasp of surprise. He moaned when he felt Sasuke's tongue intertwined with his. Sasuke took control of the kiss and moved his tongue back and forth in Naruto's mouth. It was too hot and too stuffy. They couldn't breathe, but neither boy wanted to let go.

When it was too much, they separated.

"How was it, dobe" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"It was, wow" Naruto breathily said.

"Good, I forgive you now" Sasuke said smirking in triumph.

"Teme" Naruto said in an irritated voice.

Sasuke simply laughed.

"Ahem" a voice said from the doorway.

They both blushed and separated fully from each other.

"I see you're getting along well" Kakashi said, smiling, because his only visible eye was turned upwards.

"How much did you see?" Sasuke demanded blushing a bit.

"Enough to see you trying to take Naru-chan on the bed, in the hospital full of people. Tsk, Tsk I thought you had morals Sasuke" Kakashi said while shaking his head.

"Hah?" Sasuke said indignantly.

Kakashi giggled like a maniac.

"Saucycakes don't get so mad" Kakashi teased more.

"Stop calling me that. At least I'm not the pervert who carries porn books out in the open." Sasuke said irritated.

"Aww, you sure you're not a pervert? Because I heard you jack off to Naruto the other night" Kakashi said while laughing.

"KAKASHI" Naruto screamed embarrassed.

"The wittle virgin is embarrassed, its official you know? Sasuke's attraction to you." Kakashi said fanboying?

"I made it in time" Iruka said breathlessly as he held onto the door for support.

He looked up to find a flustered Naruto, an angry Sasuke, and a smiling Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me" the doctor from last time said.

"I have some new news for you all" he said seriously.

"What is it, doctor?" Iruka asked confused, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"Naruto has amnesia" he said.

That's when hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I've had this plot bunny for days. I had to. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it turned out a little different. Ha-ha. I don't know how many chapters this'll be. Check out my Wattpad. My penname is; Taorisis. I'll try to update the rest of the stories. Thank you and until next time guys.**


End file.
